Your story
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Hey, You! Yes, YOU! Come here for a second. Have you ever dreamed of writing a Jelsa fanfic? Well, come on in because you are the author of this story. The characters are yours to command, their problems, love dilemmas and abilities. You bring them to life. I'm just here to write the words. Have no idea what this is about? It's all here, inside. Come on, the doors are open.
1. Explanation

**Okay, let me explain what this is about. You might think I'm the 'author' of this fic but that's not true! You are. I'm just here to word your ideas or to 'drive the bus'. I got this idea not too long ago and wanted to check it out; because I think a fanfic that is written by everyone with lots of different stories would be awesome. On thing: in this story the main couple is always Jack and Elsa! But, don't like the hair? Make them dye it! Don't like their style? Make them change it! A**

**lso, all the other characters are for you to add or take away. They can be Disney, Dream works, Pixar or made up! Here's what you do: Private message me or review, which ever you prefer. You have to tell me what you want your chapter to be about: it can be a romantic comedy, a tragic horror or a suspended super hero story, anything you want. This one chapter is yours, it can be as long as you want it to be and contain anything you want it to contain! For every one idea I get I will write the fic and post it here, although all the credit goes to you! So, tell me which characters to include, what you want to happen, the main problem or lack thereof, any particular event that happens to any character…or you can write it by yourself and I'll publish it under your name! Have any question? Private message me or review! Every story is welcome like a new baby to a fandom family!**

**Get writing ;) **


	2. The Zombie Apocalypse Part I

**Hey y'all! Here is the very first story! Yaaay! This one comes in two parts so keep your heads up for an update! You want to write one? Send me details about the characters, the plot, everything! I'll write it all up ;) Okay, this is the one where a zombie apocalypse is at the gang's door and they have to do something about it! Enjoy! (oh, ps. can the people who sent in their ideas and are a guest tell me under what name I should publish their ideas and some way of contacting them because I have questions! Thanks darlings)**

**Zombie Apocalype **

**Story by Jpbake**

'Elsa! Pass the salt!' Flynn yelled over the table. Elsa looked up from her plate and reached her hand out to pick up the salt. Jack reached out at the same time and their hands touched. Elsa jerked her hand back quickly. Her and Jack's relationship wasn't going that well. She tossed the salt to Flynn who proceeded to sprinkle it on his chips while Elsa went back to ignoring her boyfriend. Other than that everything was perfect. Elsa and Jack had just graduated college. Merida finally started getting paid at her mechanic practice. Hiccup proposed to Astrid, Flynn found a part time job and Rapunzel's novel was selling faster than expected. Anna was going to have the main role at her musical and Kristoff…well, he was content with how he was. The bunch of them had gathered on Friday evening for a dinner party to celebrate their successes. It was great; sitting together, laughing, talking and eating, listening to the radio play soft music in the background. Anna was in the middle of telling her friends a funny story that happened the other day when the radio crackled and the music tuned out, replaced by a male no-nonsense voice.

'Ladies and Gentlemen we apologise for the sudden interruption but we have an emergency broadcast. A dangerous chemical has infected a large part of the country a few days ago, spreading an illness through the cities. We do not want to raise fear but you have to know that the infection spreads incredibly fast – it decays a person at an amazing pace, turning them to walking corpses. Do not approach a corpse like that – it's only thought is to feed! The SWAT team is on their way, please do not panic. Everyone is safe as long as their in their houses, locked up…'

'Matt!' there was a terrified screech from the radio, interrupting the speaker. 'Their inside! Matt, hel-…' The people gathered around the table stared in shock at the radio from which came high pitched screams and gruesome sounds of biting and swallowing.

'T-this is a joke, right?' Rapunzel asked in a shaky voice.

'Or course' Anna sounded like she wanted to reassure herself.

'I don't think it is' Jack said grimly. Elsa barely noticed when he got up before. Now he stood by the window, two fingers still holding up one of the flaps in the blinds. He nodded for Elsa to see. She got up and slowly made her way to the window. What she saw made her want to scream. There was a bunch – half a dozen, maybe – of corpses at their doors. _Literally_. The broadcast must have tuned out the angry hisses the zombies were making. Even from the second floor window Elsa could see the decaying flesh on their faces, arms and legs, the white, unmoving eyes, the terrifying mouth, open and gushing blood – not theirs. Someone's who was alive not long ago. Elsa jerked back. Jack reached his hand out to do something – touch her, comfort her… but they were interrupted by a loud crashing sound. The zombies had been pressing up against the doors to the building and the wood had given up. Elsa could hear the Zombies wrecking havoc as they tried to climb the stairs. Elsa racked her brain for information about Zombies. Could they see? How fast could they move? How could you kill them?

'Here' Elsa turned and reacted just in time to catch a large metal bat that Merida threw at her. Merida confidently put her foot on the head of a broomstick and popped it off, leaving the long stick to her disposition. 'Okay, listen up everyone. I watched all seasons of The Walking dead _and_ all episodes of High School of the Dead, read 'The Fear' series, not to mention watching warm bodies and stuff like that. From what I know you always have to aim for the head if you want to kill a corpse. When they get revived some part of their brains start working again – but only a little bit, so they don't have any emotions and thankfully, they're not very smart. It depends what kind of corpses these are; they could be blind or not, have some signs of intelligence or not. Don't hesitate to kill them.'

I stared at Merida in disbelief.

'Merida! We're not allowed to leave the apartment – that's what the man in the radio said!' Rapunzel cried. Flynn put a protective arm over her shoulders, looking doubtingly at the mop stick he had in his hand.

'The zombie's are practically here! We have to get out. My jeep is parked outside.' Merida said. Jack nodded. Hiccup and Astrid grabbed the two largest knives they could find in the kitchen. Rapunzel tucked a small kitchen knife in her belt and passed one to Elsa, grabbing a cooking pan for extra protection. Jack got himself a bat, like Elsa. Anna and Kristoff split the rest of the knives between all of them, slipping anything they could get their hands on into their belts. Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Astrid and Merida looked each other up and down.

'Oh well' Rapunzel said, grabbing the fabric of her floor length dress and ripping it at the knees, freeing her legs. Astrid and Anna followed suit. I looked down at my short black dress and shrugged, grabbing Flynn's hoodie from the chair and pulling it on. Merida grinned and threw her dress off, revealing shorts and a t-shirt she had underneath.

'Kay, let's go!' Merida said, turning towards the doors.

The first few grotesque heads popped around the staircase, mashed mouths open and drooling, saliva mixed with blood dripping onto the carpets. It was a dead end.

Flynn swore colourfully. Jack slammed the doors to the room shut but they wouldn't hold up for long.

'The balcony!' Rapunzel exclaimed. They charged towards the double doors leading to the small box suspended above the road. Elsa could see Merida's jeep but it seemed slightly dangerous to jump. She could also see corpses walking around. There was a small huddle of them walking up the empty street, banging their fists on empty cars. A horrible scream pierced Elsa's ears and she could just about make out a person go down under the weigh of two zombies. She gulped, and tucked a piece of her hair that the wind blew in her face behind her ear. She felt too scared to even push Jack away when he squeezed her hand.

'We're gonna have to jump' said Merida, pointing down to the jeep. Rapunzel started sobbing. Anna was shaking.

'Any volunteers?' Merida asked hopefully. When her friends all stayed silent she sighed dramatically. 'Bunch of pansycakes' she muttered under her breath, swinging herself over the rail and down into the night. Rapunzel yelped. There was a loud thud as Merida hit the roof of the jeep.

'It's safe' Merida said with a groan.

'I'll go next' Flynn offered, following Merida's movement.

'OUCH! Watch where you land!' Merida bellowed. Jack moved forwards and jumped down too. Elsa gulped but stepped forward, giving Anna's shoulder a gentle squeeze. She sat on the rail, aimed her feet (thanking god she refused to put on heels) and slipped off. Elsa waited for the impact that would squeeze the breath out of her lungs like when she fell down the stairs in fourth grade and landed on her stomach but instead she felt strong arms underneath her and opened her eyes to see Jack had caught her.

'Guys, get inside! There's a lot of us so sit on each other's laps, whatever… just make space!' Merida ordered. Flynn, Elsa and Jack got off the roof and opened the jeep doors. They quickly opened the back and put up the two extra seats. Jack and Elsa slipped into them while Flynn waited outside for his girlfriend to jump. As Elsa predicted the Zombie's from the street were slowly shuffling towards them, upon hearing the noise. She willed her friends to hurry up.

Astrid soon appeared in the doors.

'Elsa, you're gonna have to sit on Jack's lap!' she said. Elsa didn't argue. Jack wound his arms around her hips and Astrid took her space, zipping up. Elsa shivered. Jack reached out to zip up her hoodie and smoothed her hair.

'It's gonna be okay' he said. Elsa nodded, moving her fingers against her temples. Anna's and Elsa's parents died in a car crash when they were little and since Elsa was now nineteen she was Anna's legal guardian. Merida's parents and brothers were on a trip over seas, and from what Elsa heard the disease was only in their country. Hopefully Merida's family would have enough common sense to stay away. Hiccup's dad died the year before and his mother was overseas too, visiting her husband's sister. Rapunzel's parents were with Merida's. Astrid, Flynn and Kristoff were orphans, like Elsa and Anna. They all came from the same orphanage, that's why they were so close. Jack's parents didn't care about him and neither did he care about them. For the first time in forever Elsa was thankful that they had no families they had to keep safe; they just had each other. Elsa pulled her sleeves up her hands to cover her fingers and pressed them under Jack's jacket, snuggling into his chest, her bat pressing against her thigh, making her feel a tiny bit more safe.

Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna and Kristoff piled into the car. Rapunzel, being slightly smaller than Anna, snuggled into Flynn's lap and Anna put her head against Kristoff's shoulder. Elsa could see her hands shaking and apparently so could Kristoff because he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, muttering something softly to her. Elsa looked through the window. The zombies were slowly walking into the garden through the side doors, which meant the main gates were free. Finally Hiccup and Merida got into the front seats, Hiccup clutching a map in front of him. He turned around briefly to Astrid, giving her a tight smile. Astrid nodded, as if they had just spoken. Merida slammed the doors shut and clicked the locks.

'Where are we going?' Rapunzel asked.

'I don't know' Merida said. She seemed a bit angry. 'We should've taken a phone or laptop – then we could've checked out where there was an evacuation point or something.' Grumbling to herself she pressed the gas pedal and the jeep lurched forward and rolled out of the gates, picking up speed. Elsa looked through the window again, watching as the zombies got smaller in the distance. They passed a few more and they Imiediatly started following them but so slowly they couldn't even graze the car with their decaying fingers.

Flynn gasped suddenly.

'What is it?' Rapunzel asked.

'Elsa! Check the pocket of the hoodie you have on. I think my phone's in there!' He said excitedly. Elsa grabbed at her sides desperately and stuffed her hands in the pockets of the hoodie. She felt the cold metal press against her hand and she smiled, taking the phone out.

'Check if there's a refugee centre or something!' Merida said. Elsa tapped a few things into the internet. An Emergency notice popped up during her third try.

'I think I have something' she said. Elsa cleared her throat and read, '_There is an antidote. I repeat, there is an antidote! Whoever you are you can stop this madness. There is a laboratory in Berk, it holds a chemical that will kill all the corpses if spread – it is airborne. It doesn't affect the living and the living is the only thing that the dead want. Fix my mistake. - Dr Facillier_.'

'That Doc must have written that in a hurry. I bet he's already dead' Astrid said.

'Should we go, then?' Anna asked.

'Yeah, Berk isn't that big. We'll find the lab in no time. Hic, navigate me' Merida said. Hiccup straightened the map.

888

'Here we are' Merida parked the jeep in front of a pristine looking white building. The sun was beginning to come up in the horizon. The laboratory stood on a cliff overlooking the sea. It was completely isolated from the world. Merida pressed her finger to her lips and motioned for everyone to get out. They did as they were told, weapons at the ready. They crept through the moist grass towards the front doors. Merida was about to knock when she noticed the doors were ajar. Stepping inside she realised that someone got there before them – and they weren't one of the living. The place was a mess, papers strewn on the floor among broken vials and multicoloured liquid mixing with the blood splattered on the floor and metal walls. Desks were thrown over, lamps crushed… a foot stuck from behind a desk. As one Merida's group moved forward to the other end of the room. There was a piece of paper taped to the wall. They crowded around it to read it.

_Dear person/people, _

_Thank God you've made it this far. I have made a fatal mistake of letting the chemical I was working on spread causing this entire disease. Unfortunately it is up to you to save everyone now. By now I am most probably dead. I was planning to use this as a last resort but obviously the zombies got to me first. After you do what I tell you there is a helicopter waiting on the roof – you can use it to escape. Above your heads there is a red button and a keyboard. It activates another chemical, the antidote, to pour out from multiple places in the country. To activate it you must type in this code… _

'Guys…' Rapunzel whispered.

'Shit, those zombies must've ripped this piece off while they were looking for humans' Merida threaded her fingers through her bright red hair.

'What do we do now?' Anna asked, panicked.

'Guys…' Rapunzel whispered again, urgently.

'The piece of paper must be here somewhere!' Jack said.

'We have to find it!' Elsa added.

'GUYS!'

'WHAT!?'

Rapunzel pointed at the doors with a horrified expression. Zombies were literally pouring in through the doors.

**review y'all! Tell me what you think about this! **


	3. The Zombie Apocalypse Part II

**Hey y'all! Part II is here! All credits go to Jpbake, the inventor of the story! You want to write one? Send me the plot line, characters, ideas, problems, anything! I'll write it all up and post it for you! **

**IMORTANT: Ms/Mr R (Guest) who send me the idea about the Jelsa collage fanfic. The idea is greally ood but I read dozens of very similar fanfictions so I was wondering, how about I switch the roles around? Elsa is the super popular girl, Jack is the shy kid with a huge crush on her. Message/Review ASAP!**

**Review your ideas or just tell the author what you think of this story! Enjoy!**

'Merida! There!' Elsa yelled. Merida's red head shot up. Along one of the shelves high up near the ceiling a piece of torn paper hung. It was bloody and stuck to the shelf by the red liquid. It looked like one of the zombies was trying to climb the ladder; the piece of paper was stuck to its hand and when it fell it ended up by the shelf. The bars of the ladder propped up on the wall were bloody and slimy but Merida nodded and grabbed the first bars, heaving herself up. The rest of the group turned to face the herd of zombies.

'GO!' Jack yelled, charging at the first zombie and whacking it in the head with his bat. His friends followed suit. Flynn grabbed the mop stick he had strapped across his back like a Katana and thrust it in the face of the zombie closest to him. The stick went straight through the decaying eye and through the head. The zombie toppled to its knees, its mashed mouth open as if it was still trying to taste flesh, before it hit the floor and went slack, blood and pus leaking from the wound. He ran to help his girlfriend; Rapunzel was hitting Zombie after Zombie in the head with her pan, crushing their skulls against walls. There was a murderous rage in her eyes. It took Elsa and Jack a few tries to get a hang on hitting Zombie's straight in the heads but soon they were killing the zombies swiftly and easily. Anna, Kristoff and Hiccup were stabbing Zombie's in their heads. Astrid gave a wild scream and shoved on to the floor, driving her knife into its skull, her face getting splattered with dark blood.

Rapunzel screamed as one of the Zombies shoved her down, its mouth lowering to bite into her soft flesh. Elsa was on it in no time, hitting the head clean off with her bat and quickly helping Rapunzel up. Merida was stretching her hand out, trying to grab the piece of paper. She was so close.

Flynn nearly tripped over one of the toppled lab chairs as he stared at the enterance.

'There's too many! And they keep on coming!' he yelled.

'Keep at it! I've nearly got it!' Merida screamed down at her friends, her fingers brushing the piece of paper.

Anna screamed as a Zombie bit into her arm. It was quickly killed by Kristoff and her wound was wrapped in a stray piece of fabric.

'If Merida gets the antidote the wound won't get infected' Flynn said quickly, trying to comfort Anna, who had tears in her eyes. But there was no time for comfort as the Zombies closed in on them.

'C'mon Merida! This can save everyone!' Elsa yelled up at her friend.

'GOT IT!' Merida cried happily, grabbing the piece of paper. She grinned, reading the code off of it and climbing to the last rung of the ladder by the ceiling, where the keyboard and red button were. Now all she needed to do was type the code, press the button and the Zombies would drop like flies…hopefully.

'Guys, there's more!' Flynn yelled.

'Duck!' Jack called. His friends all lowered our heads as he wound a piece of material around a stick and set fire to it with his lighter, tossing it at the dead. Who knew Zombies were flammable. In seconds a dozen dead bodies were on fire, the Zombies slowed down but still coming until the fire engulfed them and they dropped in a mess of bones and smouldering clothing.

Elsa heard the beeping of every button Merida pressed. She swore and retapped the code, her hands shaking. Jack, Kristoff and Flynn toppled over some tables to buy them more time but the Zombies kept coming, tripping, getting up and shuffling towards the group.

'Got it!' Merida cried again, pressing the big red button.

Elsa heard Merida scream all the way as she slipped on a bar and fell, down and down. There was a sickening crunch as her body hit the marble floor and then silence.

'MERIDAAAAA!' Rapunzel screamed. Flynn held her back as she tried to run to the body of her friend, twisted and broken, her eyes glassy and staring at the ceiling. There was a small explosion in the corner. A hiss came from around them and purple blue smoke started filling the room. The Zombies started dropping slowly. The ones at the back of the lab first but the ones closer to the group were gaining speed, coming closer and closer.

'Guys! Run!' Jack bellowed, his voice echoing around the lab. 'I'll keep them back!'

'No!' Elsa yelled. But looking at how slowly the Zombies were dying she knew it was the only way.

'I'll see you on the roof' Jack said with a smile, winking at Elsa and turning to the herd, bat at the ready.

'NOW!' Jack screamed. He went into a frenzy, killing Zombies left and right.

Flynn pulled Elsa along, propping Anna forward. She clutched her bleeding arm. The smoke around them didn't affect them. Elsa turned just in time to see Jack swiping his bat left and right, and Merida's red hair, spilling behind him like blood.

The group jumped over the barricade made of toppled tables and were out of the lab. From the hill they could see the town of Berk and the smoke coming out of chimneys, making Zombies die. Still more of them were coming towards the lab and it would be a will until they inhaled the antidote. Elsa didn't know how her friends knew where to go but they ran around the building at up the emergency exit stairs, straight onto the roof where an extra large helicopter stood.

'We need to get Merida's body!' Rapunzel cried.

'We need to get Jack!' Elsa yelled, tears streaming down her face. The fire was raging now, out of the windows, out of the doors, climbing its way slowly up the stairs.

'There's no time' Kristoff said, opening the doors and pushing Anna in. Thank God Flynn learned how to fly in air cadets.

'B-but…' Rapunzel's lip quivered but Flynn picked her up easily and slide her next to Anna. The girls clutched to her desperately.

'Elsa, get in' Hiccup said.

'I'm not going without Jack' Elsa said, wiping her tears away furiously.

'Get in, Elsa!' Astrid extended her hand to the girl. Elsa shook her head.

'You're going to die if you stay!' Kristoff said desperately.

'So be it'

'It's not what he would have wanted!' Hiccup yelled at Elsa. His words snapped her back. She burst into tears and Hiccup embraced her quickly, before getting Astrid to sit on his lap and squeezing Elsa in beside them, slamming the doors in beside them. There was no need for seatbelts – they were too tightly packed.

Elsa looked in horror as Kristoff and Flynn jumped in front and the Helicopter spluttered to life. Elsa saw Hiccup's face reflected slightly in the window, as he clutched Astrid.

'I'm sorry' he mouthed. Elsa sobbed loudly.

Elsa desperately wanted to jump out, hit the ceiling like Merida hit the floor, stay forever with their bodies. But the doors were locked shut and the building was getting small.

_Empty chairs at empty tables…_

Elsa thought of the dinner they had, how peaceful they were sitting by the table, how she thought everything was perfect. It wasn't anymore.

_Where my friends will meet no more…_

Elsa stared desperately at the laboratory, willing for Jack to jump onto the roof, wave his hands so they could get him, and be alive. But the building shook suddenly and fire erupted higher and more deadly from the windows. The building started to crumble. Another explosion occurred. It was as if the world was telling her that Jack was dead and not coming back.

_Oh my friends, my friends don't ask me, what your sacrifice was for…_

The Zombies that were coming towards the lab were now getting set on fire or falling to the smoke that was coming out in a rush from all the holes in the building. Soon all the dead would be as the name implied – dead. Elsa shook. Hiccup put his free arm around Elsa and Astrid gripped her hand tightly. Elsa realised the blond was crying too and hiding her face in Hiccup's chest. Elsa gripped Astrid's hand and pressed her head into Hiccup's arm.

Elsa's sobs echoed around even after the helicopter was long gone from Berk.

**5 months later **

It had been a long time since the short but terrifying apocalypse. People were eager to forget it. Over half the population of the country was killed overnight. Merida, even though her body went up together with the laboratory, had a funeral even so. Jack had a grave made for him but his body burned too. Elsa was at Hiccup's and Astrid's new flat. The girls were helping Astrid choose a wedding dress, drinking coffee and giggling. The guys were playing X box on the couch. Elsa tried to be happy but the sinking feeling didn't leave her since Jack died. She was out of it and she felt like she'd never be happy again. There was a hole in her heart. She had found a part time job at a hair saloon and thing were going well. Anna, her arm now fully healed, was arranging to move out of their flat and live with Kristoff. Rapunzel offered Elsa to move in with her and Flynn but Elsa needed quiet right then, even though it had been five months. The first few weeks had been terrible; Rapunzel went to the mechanic practice Merida used to work at to tell the owner she wouldn't come anymore only to find out that the owner himself had been killed by Zombies. Rapunzel stopped writing for a long time and Anna's musical was called off – there would still be opportunities though.

'GODDAMN!' Hiccup yelled, as his side of the screen got splattered with crimson blood and 'Game Over' appeared. Kristoff laughed at him hysterically. Flynn hit the chair repeatedly. The bell rang.

'I'll get it' Elsa said. The planning of the wedding was really exciting but knowing she'd never marry Jack was spoiling it for her and she was grateful to get away, even for a minute. She undid the chains on the doors and swung them open.

Her mouth fell open. It was as if the sadness, terror and anger of the past months disappeared. Elsa felt light, happy, like she would never know sadness again. She felt tears spill over her cheeks.

'Jack' she whispered before running forward and throwing herself in the arms of her beloved.

**There we go! Hope you liked it! I will write up another story soon! Keep your heads up!**


	4. Biting Love

**Hey y'all! Thank you for all the wonderful ideas and lovely reviews for the previous story, it made me and the author of the idea feel great! I'm really sorry I'm not doing the stories in the order you send them to me but I will write all of them when I suddenly get an idea about how to write it up, like I did with this one. Also, to help me I got my twin sister, TangledWithYou, to write half the stories. yaaay! **

**If y'all want me to write YOUR story just send me the plot, characters, couples, problems, anything really, to me using private messaging or just review! Please make it as detailed as possible, I hate having to fill in some details in myself because y'all might not like the way I make the story. **

**Okay, this is the one where Witch princess Elsa and the vampires are at war with humans, and Jack pops up just to make everything better! REVIEW!**

**Biting Love **

**Story by Elsa Frost **

It all started that fateful day, the first warm one of that year. Summer was right around the corner and the only person in the castle of Arandelle that wasn't happy about it was Princess Elsa, queen to be. Elsa had always preferred the cold – she loved ice skating, snow ball fights and the beauty of winter but summer always made her slightly annoyed and hard to be around. Queen regent Amelia, Elsa's mother, knew that her daughter would be tense all day as soon as she saw the sun, rising high and blazing bright. That's why Queen Amelia took Elsa on a walk.

Queen Amelia walked down the path in the garden, admiring the freshly blooming flowers and laughing at the chirruping birds, her skirts swishing gracefully behind her. Elsa lurked in the shadows, trying to be optimistic but the sun beating down on her seemed to sap her energy. She wished she could just make herself an ice palace to cool down in, but she wasn't allowed. Elsa descended from a long line of witches and her special affinity was ice yet she could not use them freely. Elsa was the first born daughter and heir to the Arandelle throne. As tradition said Elsa couldn't use her powers until she was married and crowned queen, except for emergencies. She envied her mother. Queen Amelia was third princess of Corona but was lucky enough to marry the king of Arandelle. She didn't have an affinity – she could use any magic she desired, as could Anna, Elsa's younger sister. Elsa sighed as her mother beckoned her forward, into the sun. Her fingers ached with contained power.

'Mother, can I please go back now. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do…' Elsa started but the queen cut her off shortly.

'Nonsense' Amelia said, waving her hand, sub-consciously making roses bloom in the nearby bush. 'I have decided to dedicate this morning to my lovely, eldest daughter.'

Elsa fell silent at this, not wanting to upset the queen. Elsa wasn't easily fooled; she knew the queen wanted to get away from the war council room, even for a while. The battle between the supernatural and humans was raging at its fullest, even if it didn't reach the palace. Humans, the minority of the world, were getting bolder with each passing day, attacking peasants, villages, even the high born. Just the other day the Vampire princess got attacked by a maddened pack of human men. She got away, but that didn't stop the war.

Elsa sighed again, squinting her pale blue eyes against the sun. When she brought them back down, she frowned. Was that…a person?

'Mother!' Elsa exclaimed, rushing towards a nearby tree. There, slouched against the bark, was a young man. He was incredibly pale and looked sick but Elsa couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He had snow white hair that fell across his closed eyes. He had a strong jaw and was tall, from what Elsa could tell from his position.

'Elsa! Get away from him!' Queen Amelia snapped, grabbing Elsa's hand before she could touch the stranger. 'He could be a human!'

Elsa shook her head and nodded towards the direction of the man.

'Oh' Queen Amelia said, noticing the fangs that were visible in the man's slightly open mouth. She let Elsa go and the girl fell to her knees next to the stranger. She shook him hard and his eyelids fluttered. When they opened Elsa suppressed a yelp. They were a hungry, crimson colour. The eyes of a starving vampire.

Elsa quickly got over her squeamishness and slung the man's arm over her shoulder. Queen Amelia rushed to support the man's weight too and together they turned towards the butcher's hut. Elsa's father was the king, of course, but he didn't have the head for war council, taxes, anything royal, really. He was a vampire with a talent for a knife. The king couldn't become a knight so he settled for being the butcher of the castle. He spotted his wife and daughter as soon as they came through the doors.

'Amy! Elsie!' He said a big, bright smile on his face. His smile fell away when he noticed the starving vampire between them. Queen Amelia quickly explained the situation to her husband. Without a word the king took the man away from the queen and princess and laid him on a bench.

'You can go, my lovelies. Come fetch him in a few hours.'

888

The sun was setting and Elsa was feeling much better when she walked over to the butcher's hut. Her mother had sent her to check on the boy and bring him to the castle if need be, so he could rest.

'Dad! I'm here for the vamp!' Elsa called into the hut. It seemed empty at first, save for the meat hanging off hooks but after a few seconds a head popped from around the doors of the second room in the hut. Not her fathers – the boys. Elsa was surprised that the red eyes had changed into the most beautiful blue colour. His eyes were darker than hers but she couldn't tear her gaze away from his. Finally the man cleared his throat.

'Your majesty' he went on one knee. 'Thank you so much for saving me. I owe you my life.'

Elsa blushed madly and told him to get up, saying it was fine, just fine. Her father came into the room, smiling.

'Elsa, let me introduce Lord Jack, of the vampires. Lord Jack, this is Elsa, queen to be of Arandelle.

'Just Jack is fine.'

Elsa quickly bowed her head.

'My pleasure' she muttered quickly.

'Elsa, why don't you show our guest to a spare room. He must be tried.'

Elsa nodded and said goodbye to her father, leading Jack out of the hut and towards the palace.

888

The next few weeks were like a fairy tale for Elsa. Queen Amelia insisted Jack stayed at the palace for at least a few months and Jack gladly complied. Elsa wasn't bothered by the heat anymore. She spent her days with Jack, going to the stream, taking walks in the garden, horse riding in the forest, talking in the library, watching the stars from the towers of the palace. Suddenly it was like Jack had always existed in Elsa's life. He was her best friend. Everyone around him adored him and he adored Elsa. He didn't want to leave. His parents had died a long time before and he was free to live wherever he wanted, as long as he attended the rare vampire council meeting lords were obligated to be at.

It was one evening of the third month of Jack's arrival at the palace when he finally mustered the courage to ask Elsa the question that had been nagging him since he laid his eyes on the beautiful princess. Jack stopped Elsa by their favourite place, the pond behind the palace, near the forest. It was shimmering silver in the moonlight and Elsa smiled joyfully at its beauty while Jack admired hers. He took a deep breath and turned to Elsa and took her hands in his. She gave him a questioning look.

'Elsa, I know I don't know you long. Hell, I only know you for a few months but it feels like I've been with you my whole life. The other lord's, my home town, the world – it doesn't matter. Honestly those last months were the best of my life…because you were there. And I don't want to loose you, not ever.'

Realisation dawned in Elsa's eyes.

'Jack, are you-'

'Will you…'

He didn't get a chance to finish because an arrow flew straight past him and lodged into the tree behind him.

'Down!' he yelled at Elsa, shoving her to the ground. Two dozen shapes came running from the forest. Humans, dressed in black clothes, knives and bows at the ready. In a flash Jack was off, jumping over their heads, running towards them at incredible speed. Elsa watched three of the humans go down Imiediatly. She gritted her teeth. The humans had to ruin everything – they took their food, land, anything they could get their greedy hands on. They even stole this precious moment she had with Jack. Elsa clenched her fist, watching as four more humans fell to the floor, eyes rolling to the back of their heads. They exploded into silver ash. They were so corrupted they couldn't even stay intact. But Jack couldn't take down all of them. Elsa watched in horror as six humans grabbed Jack and held him against a tree as another human, this one larger than the rest, slowly stepped towards him, sharpening his knife. The humans behind him, those still standing, snickered.

The man pointed the knife at Jack's chest and swung it backwards to plunge into his heart.

Elsa screamed. The scream echoed around the forest, making the man falter, as if he only realised she was there. The scream grew louder – it shattered windows in the palace, it made ripples in the lake, it caused the humans to go down on their knees, clutching their ears in pain. Jack, unaffected, watched in awe. But the sound wasn't enough to stop the biggest man. He swung his knife again. Elsa closed her mouth. She decided it was definitely an emergency. She let her powers go.

The huge blast of ice turned all the humans to ash Imiediatly. The small ones, the big ones, all of them. Elsa expected Jack to back away, scream, be scared like she was but he rushed to her side and grabbed her face in both his hands.

'You're not hurt, are you?' has asked, frantically looking her over. 'They didn't hurt you, right?'

'No, I'm fine.' Elsa said reassuringly, pressing her hand to his. 'Are you?'

Jack nodded and relaxed. Then he kissed Elsa fiercely right on the mouth. She dropped her hand from surprise and before she could close her eyes he pulled away. He was blushing slightly, as if embarrassed by his action, but he put his arms around her nonetheless and pulled her close.

'I was going to ask you to marry me' he stated. Elsa, blinked, still surprised by the kiss.

'What?' she whispered.

'Elsa lets get married.' Jack said, hugging Elsa hard. 'I don't care about all those other girls. You're the one, Elsa, the only one. I just… I can't…'

'Okay.'

Jack pulled away slightly.

'You're…okay?'

Elsa smiled.

'Yeah. Okay.'

For the next kiss Elsa was ready and she met it with her own as the ash fell around them like snow.

*6 years later*

The kingdom was busy like never before. It was the sixth anniversary of Queen Amelia winning the war with humans and annihilating the corrupted race completely. The people of Arandelle were determined to make the two week celebration bigger and flashier than the one the year before. Queen Elsa had been helping till the last moment, using her ice powers to build small castles for children, ice rings for skating and white garlands hanging over the houses. Queen Elsa was getting ready to open the festivities with her mother. For this occasion she had acquired a beautiful gown that matched her husband's outfit. King Jack stood by the window, looking out at the roads with a big smile. Queen Elsa fixed the last strands of her hair and gave her husband a little twirl.

'You look beautiful, like always.' King Jack kissed her softly, his hand on her lower back. That's when the doors flew open and two girls ran in. The slightly taller one was nearly six. She resembled Queen Elsa greatly; she had her pale gold hair, her bone structure, her carnation, even though her eyes belonged to King Jack. The little one's sister, barely just four, ran after her clumsily. Her hair was a beautiful silver colour and she had green eyes and freckles, like Elsa's sister, Anna. Both the girls were dressed in colourful dresses with flowers woven in their hair.

'I wanna tell! I wanna tell!' The smaller girl cried, jumping up and down.

'No, I'm gonna tell!' the other one said.

'Crystal, Hope, what is this about?' Queen Elsa raised her eyebrow at her daughters, expecting that they had gotten into some kind of trouble again.

'Oh mommy, mommy, Crystal has…' The little girl cried before the older one shushed her.

'Be _quiet_, Hope, it's for me to tell!' the first born girl said.

Hope pouted.

'Girls, what is this about?' King Jack asked. Crystal smiled widely.

'Mommy, daddy, look what I can do!' she said, spreading her hands.

**There ya go! Elsa Frost I hope you liked it! and everyone else, too! I'm sorry I didn't make the kids like you asked me to but since they are Elsa's and Jack's kids it would be slightly strange if one of them looked exactly like Anna and none like Jack so... Also, I love how you made yourself the queen. I just imagined you as this fabulous person that can keep all those peasants under control and, of course, win a war. Thank you so much for the idea! **


	5. Love Potion

**Hey y'all! So, here's another story! Yay! Yay! Thank you so, so, so much for all your reviews, it gives me and other authors the confidence to write/give ideas! You guys are awesome. To address a repetitive question about if you can send in more than one idea: OF COURSE YOU CAN! The more the better! Obviously I will write up the stories of people I didn't write a story for yet but than I'll write your second, third, seventh idea, or whatever you want! Also, Elsa Frost I think writing a sequel to your story would be awesome, but it might take a while since I have all these other stories :P **

**Do you want me to write up your story? Private message me or review - you have to tell me what characters you want involved, the idea for the story, the problem, things you want to happen and whatever you want! I'll publish it under your name, of course! **

**Okay, this is the one where the evil witch steals Jack away and Elsa has to get him back - but will she manage, especially with a bunch of very strange, unusual allies :P **

**Love Potions **

**Story by Its more fun in the philippine**

**Arendelle **

Jack Frost, kind of Arendelle, sat on his throne, slouching slightly. The party in honour of the fifth year of the rule under the Frost's has begun but Jack's queen was nowhere to be seen. As always without Elsa Jack was lost in the midst of the talking guests and dancing couples. Jack turned his blue eyes to the huge grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the massive ballroom. Elsa was late, as usual. Jack slouched some more, straightening the crown on his head and letting his gaze wander lazily around the crowd, who didn't seem to notice his posture. There were, as always, beautiful ladies draped with jewels, feather and beads and handsome men, dressed in smart suits, their hair carefully combed for the occasion. A few young children ran about, dancing in clumsy circles or giggling in the corners. Teenagers stood around, chatting, drinking and laughing. The elderly sat by the long table, drinking sherry carefully out of tiny glasses and elegantly cutting meat on their silver plates. Everyone was having a good time except for Jack, who was missing his dancing partner. The kingdom had long since learned that King Jack Frost I was the worst dancer there ever was and ladies, though they swooned at the sight of him and chatted him up any occasion they got, steered clear of him on the dance floor. Everyone save for Elsa, that is. She could always tame his clumsy movements and teach him simple dance moves so he could go through at least one dance without tripping.

Finally the grand doors opened and everyone stopped their activities to look at the young queen. Jack sat up quickly and smoothes his shirt down nervously, even though he saw Elsa everyday. She wore a soft silver gown that swished around her feet and a simple pearl necklace around her pale throat. Her white blond hair was let loose around her shoulders and rather than a golden crown she wore one made from intertwined white roses. She smiled and shined radiantly, brighter than any light in the room. The sight of her made Jack's heart skip a beat. Elsa slowly made her way through the crows, shaking hands, twirling children round, bowing heads, hugging friends, ruffling people's hair. She was flunked by her sister, Anna, and Kristoff. Anna wore a pretty green dress but she could not equal with Anna. Kristoff looked like he always did, smart but not like royalty, even though he was now technically a prince. Jack stood up when Elsa approached him. The guests broke out into activity again and Kristoff carried Anna away for a dance.

Even with hundreds of people around Jack felt as if he was alone as he met Elsa's eyes. He smiled slowly at her and took her hand, kissing it softly.

'My queen' he whispered. Elsa giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Your majesty. Fancy a dance?'

'I don't know, do you fancy having sore feet for a week?' Jack grinned.

'Oh, totally' Elsa said, pulling Jack onto the dance floor. Jack's expression of amusement melted away into nervousness. He bit his lip. He slowly put his hand on Elsa's hip and took her hand, like she had taught him. Their eyes met again.

'It's okay; this is the easy one where you literally just twirl.' Elsa said with a smile. Jack smiled back and started turning Elsa around in rhythm with the soft, slow music. Elsa didn't even notice when Jack pulled her closer and closer until she was pressed up against him, their lips inches apart. He was still getting closer and Elsa half closed her eyes, ready for their lips to meet. That's when Jack tripped over an invisible root and only Elsa's sharp tug forward kept him from falling onto the floor. She laughed, pressing her hand over her mouth to contain the sound while he blushed a deep red.

'I'm sorry' he mumbled.

'Don't be' Elsa laughed, reaching out to fix Jack's crooked crown. She touched his cheek briefly as the music changed to a faster, merrier tune.

'May I have the pleasure?' Kristoff asked, suddenly appearing next to Elsa with Anna right behind him. Elsa gladly handed him her hand. She loved Jack but she'd rather not risk her health on the dance floor during a faster dance. Anna looked at Jack than towards the dancing guests, than back at Jack.

'Sandwiches?'

'Sandwiches'

And they sauntered off towards the food table while Kristoff pulled Elsa in the opposite direction.

**A kingdom far away **

A person sat on a chair, looking miserable. The person was a witch. The moonlight shone thought the opening of her cave while she sat on the chair, her knees tucked under her chin. She was young. Her hair was very long and darker than the night, pooling at the witches feet. At closer inspection the hair seemed to change colour. There were flashes of gold, like sun peeking from behind winter clouds, flowing strands of scarlet dripped down to the floor like blood and light green and deep blue shimmers appeared from nowhere. The girl's eyes were closed as she leaned against her knees, her pale arms wound around them. The witch Francheska, feared by everyone, never really seen by anyone. The witch seemed like a statue, so pale and unmoving, until she uncurled her arms from around her arms and gasped for air, her eyes, a strange green colour, opening wide.

'My lady!' A man fell at the girl's knees. He was totally clad in black – he had a black beanie covering his hair, a black shirt and pants and boots, and a black bandana covering his mouth, leaving only his nose and brown eyes visible. His voice was slightly muffled by the bandana as he looked up at Francheska in worry.

'Night' she said, her voice coming out in an angry hiss. 'They're having a party.'

'Naturally, it's the King's and Queen's fifth anniversary of ruling.' Night said. Francheska got up suddenly, slamming her fist against the cave wall.

'I hate her!' she yelled. 'She has everything I ever wanted! Everything Night! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!' Francheska punched the wall with every word until Night gently caught her hand in his own, black gloved one and wrapped a bandage gently around the bruised and bloody knuckles.

'It's fine, I'll heal it with magic' Francheska grumbled, trying to tug her hand out of the man's grip.

'Sometimes it's better to let wounds heal on their own.' Night said.

'I want him' Francheska said out of the blue causing Night's eyes to widen. 'I want the king. Here, with me. I've been alone for so long… I _deserve_ him! I will marry him, Night, tomorrow! He will be mine forever and that Elsa won't be able to rip him away from me.' Francheska's voice softened. 'You've been so good to me, Night. Will you help me with this?'

'You know I will' Night said, smiling even though she couldn't see it. With one last look at the witch Night dissolved into black mist.

**Arendelle **

It was well past midnight and the anniversary party was at its peak. The kids, elderly and younger teens had gone home. The best alcohol was brought out and the dances were getting more daring. Many of the ladies gathered discarded their shawls and shoes, dancing barefoot amongst the men, now only in shirts and pants. The food was replaces by fancy cakes and ice cream. As it turned out a slightly tipsy Jack was a slightly better dancing Jack. He still stumbled and wobbled once in a while but was considerably better at fast paced dancing than he was when he was sober. Elsa laughed as he twirled her round and round, pulling her close and kissing her every chance he got. Elsa had given her white rose crown to Anna who lay sprawled across Jack's and Elsa's thrones, drinking wine lazily while Kristoff munched on cookies next to her. Elsa let out another joyous laugh as Jack picked her up in his arms and kissed her quickly on the mouth. When he set her down the world slowed down. Suddenly the music seemed empty and melancholy. Elsa looked around, thinking it was the effects of the alcohol, but she realised everyone was looking around in confusion. Elsa felt heavy – she couldn't life her arms or her legs. With a start she realised that Jack was not as close as she thought – in fact, if she stretched her arm out she wouldn't have been able to touch him.

'King Jack' a voice boomed through the hall. Black mist clawed at the windows and seeped through the main doors. It was crowding in the corners and snaking around people's ankles. Elsa tried to move but she couldn't – the black mist seemed to weight her down. She looked at Jack, panicked, to notice he was staring at the mist as if in a trance. 'You have been requested by the Witch Francheska. You will come now. And you will come forever.'

The mist curled around Jack's arms, legs, waist…

'JACK!' Elsa screamed. The music returned to its normal pace and the people stared around shocked at what they just witnessed. The mist disappeared.

Elsa ran to the spot where Jack stood but he was already gone.

Elsa Imiediatly jumped onto her horse and sped away, in spite of the pleads and yells of her guests. She didn't know where she was going; only that she had to get Jack back. He was requested by the witch Francheska. Elsa racked her brain for anything she knew about the sorceress, but all she came up with was that she was very, very evil. Elsa pulled the horse to a stop and stared out into the dark forest she was riding through. She mentally kicked herself for acting on impulse. It was a freezing night, she was alone with no guards to help her fight the witch, she didn't know where she was going or what actually happened. Elsa felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes and blinked rapidly to get rid of them. She refused to cry. She would find Jack and bring him back, no matter what. With new found determination she sped towards the pub she knew was in the area. It was run by her friends who absolutely loved to gossip. They'd know something about this witch – especially since they were witches themselves.

**A kingdom far away **

Jack woke up. His head was pounding like when he had a hangover and his limbs felt like they were made of led. Slowly, as if all his bones were broken, he sat up and looked around. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realised that he wasn't in his and Elsa's chambers – he was in a completely strange place. The cave was open to the night but Jack was not cold. There were multiple doors leading to different rooms, each illuminated with half a dozen flying lamps. Jack turned his head to his left. He knew he wasn't alone. Next to him stood a girl, a child really, sixteen at most, staring at him curiously. She had incredibly long hair that seemed to glisten with many colours and weird green eyes. Her skin was deathly pale and she wore a floor length black dress with a high collar and long sleeves.

'You're awake' there was a gleeful note in her voice.

'Who are you? Where am I?' Jack got up from the floor. Imiediatly a man clad in black appeared next to him and with a wave of his hand Jack got chained to the wall. He looked at the chains, shocked.

'My name is Francheska.' The girl said. 'And we are to wed at sunset tomorrow.

'I'm already engaged!' Jack spat.

'Oh, I know' Francheska shrugged. 'To that hateful Elsa. Forget about her, Jack. You're mine now.'

'You can't force me!'

Francheska laughed a pearly laugh that echoed around the cave.

'Night, please' she extended her hand to him. The man hesitated before dropping a small vial into her hand. She showed the clear liquid inside to Jack.

'This is a love potion of my own making. It is incredibly strong and nearly nothing can break it.' Francheska grinned. 'I mean, every spell has to have a contra-attack. You see, I'll tell you how you can come from under influence of this potion because after drinking it you'll forget everything except for how much you love me.' She chuckled. 'There is going to be one part of you that, if stabbed, will release the potion. But since no one but me knows that than you will be in love with me forever.'

'What makes you think I will drink you stupid potion?' Jack snapped. Francheska shook her head, as if scolding a small child, and poured the content of the vial into her mouth. She kissed Jack hard, forcing him to swallow the liquid. She tossed the empty vial back at Night, who looked hurt, and watched as her creation came to life. Jack blinked, once, than again. The chains fell away and he stood up straight, looking confused. Than his eyes fell on Francheska and his eyes lit up.

'Fran' he whispered, pulling her into a hug and nuzzling into her neck. Over his shoulder Francheska grinned at Night. He tried his best to grin back, even if she still couldn't see it.

**The Strange Cottage **

'Welcome to the strange cottage, we have fr…Elsa!' As soon as Elsa stepped into the small, crowded pub a whirlwind of red hair and green fabric hit her at full force.

'Hey, Merida' Elsa said, forgetting all her troubles for a few seconds upon seeing her old friend.

'Elsa!' Merida was joined by the two witch-friends. Tiana, the tall African American and Rapunzel, Elsa's cousin who refused to accept any titles. The three were the descendants of three powerful sorcerers, The Bear Witch, Doctor Facillier and Mother Gothel.

'Why are you here? Did something happen?' Merida asked, leading Elsa towards the counter. The three witches sat her down and poured her a warm drink. Elsa told them what happened. Tiana ran to get Elsa some more comfortable, warm clothes and the three dragged her into another room, clicking fingers. Beer poured itself into mugs and plates flew over to their respective customers, hovering over their heads dangerously until they paid.

'Francheska is a very dangerous witch' Rapunzel said, pacing the room nervously. 'She has a grudge against royalty that is privileged, God knows why. She popped up here about ten years ago out of nowhere and she's been nothing but trouble ever since.'

'You can't possibly face her alone! Her magical power is huge!' Tiana said.

'I have to. She has Jack.' Elsa said firmly.

'Elsa is right.' Merida said, surprising everyone. 'If it was our beloved, we'd go.'

'Yes, but we're witches!' Rapunzel said impatiently.

'One does not need magic to win a battle' Tiana said uncertainly.

'Still…'

'I know what Elsa needs!' Merida said, snapping her fingers. Out of nowhere a sword appeared, shimmering in the air. It was long and elegant with a golden hilt.

'It's a very strong sword – nothing can shatter it' Merida promised, handing Elsa the weapon. She took it gratefully.

'As for Francheska she lives in the mountains, in a cave to the north. It is no secret to any witch' Tiana said. Elsa nodded and thanked her friends.

'Do be careful!' Rapunzel said, hugging Elsa tightly in front of the strange cottage. Elsa promised she would. Tiana, Merida and Rapunzel stayed in front of the cottage to watch as Elsa sped away on her horse, her cloak blowing behind her as if she was a knight about to save her prince.

It didn't take Elsa long to find the cave in the mountain. It was a huge opening drilled into rock and candle light lit it from kilometres. She rode towards it, a big smile on her smile, when she hit something and bounced back, falling off her horse. There was an invisible barrier separating her from the mountain. Elsa walked the perimeter, banging her fists on the force field but she couldn't break through. It was late – Elsa decided to think of something in the morning, even go back to the strange cottage and ask her witch-friends for help. She brought her horse into the forest a bit, to be safe from view, and lay down against a tree, closing her eyes. Her dreams were filled with Jack.

Elsa awoke to an earthquake. The ground was shaking and her eyes shot open. It wasn't an earthquake – someone was shaking her. She Imiediatly reached for her sword but a hand stopped her.

'Don't – I'm a friend' the stranger said and Elsa looked at him. He was young – a couple of years younger than her, perhaps. He had golden hair that fell over his dark eyes and a worried look on his face. The sky was still dark but the sun was beginning to rise slowly. Elsa narrowed her eyes at the stranger.

'We don't have much time – the witch will wake up soon.'

'Are you…helping me?' Elsa asked slowly. The stranger nodded. 'Why?'

'I have business with the witch, too' the boy said.

'How did you know…' The boy pressed his finger to his lips. 'What is you name?'

'My name isn't important, your majesty. Follow me, leave you horse. I know how to get through those barriers.' Elsa let the boy pull her to her feet.

**The Cave **

'Where's that annoying servant of yours?' Jack asked, slowly kissing down Francheska's neck. She giggled.

'In the other room, steering clear of us. He hates lovey-dovey stuff' she said.

'Good. I don't want him to interrupt us' Jack whispered against her ear. She shivered against him.

Outside the cave Elsa and the boy crouched.

'What's the plan?' Elsa whispered.

'We charge.' The boy said simply.

'Uh-uh' Elsa muttered, unsheathing her sword.

'Don't go for the witch – leave her to me. Grab you boy.'

'Alright.' Elsa took a deep breath.

'One, two… THREE!'

Elsa and the boy got up as once and ran into the cave, Elsa's sword at the ready. Then they stopped short.

Elsa felt the excitement and anger seep out of her like air from a balloon. Her Jack has another woman in his arms. The witch. Francheska sprang to her feet, surprised.

'Night! What is this?' She yelled at the boy, pointing at Elsa. 'Why'd you bring her here?'

Night clenched his fists and opened his mouth.

'Elsa, your boy is under a powerful love spell. There is a part of him that after stabbing will get him from under its influence.' He muttered. Francheska lunged herself at Night.

'Idiot, don't tell her that!' she screamed, producing a fire ball and throwing it at Night. The boy deflected it easily. Elsa took her chance.

'Jack!' she yelled at the man, who was already marching towards Francheska to stop her. He turned towards Elsa with narrowed eyes. Upon seeing her sword he drew his own. Elsa gulped. She felt sick just thinking about stabbing Jack anywhere, she couldn't even think of any place that was immune to the spell. All of Jack seemed to hate her. He lunged at her and she went into defence, their blades meeting with a clank.

'Jack! Stop it! I'm Elsa, can't you see? You're Elsa!' she yelled at him but it was like he was in a trance, swishing his sword though the air. Elsa searched his body frantically but she couldn't find anything that looked out of normal.

Behind them Night had Francheska pinned to the ground, not hitting her with spells but not letting himself be hit either. She was yelling abuse at him, a string of words Elsa didn't recognise, and twisting, trying to get away from him. Elsa concentrated on Jack. He was always the better sword fighter…even if she did manage to locate the spot where she could stab Jack there was no way she could even get her blade close to his skin. Elsa's vision started to blur and she let the tears of despair and frustration spill down her cheek – Jack's face remained emotionless. Elsa scanned the room for some kind of a lever or anything to get above Jack to get above him, strike him down, pin him to the floor. And then she saw it…saw his spot.

_His shadow. _

She watched it with shock for a few seconds, paring Jack's strikes. His shadow moved before him – the shadow would lunge and swish the blade at her and Jack would repeat the movement, as if the shadow was controlling him. Elsa smiled and let Jack run at her. He was so, so close, arms extended to deliver the final blow but she ducked under his arm, agile as a cat, and brought her sword into the shadow. She thought it would clink right off the wall but it sunk into it like a knife into butter. The shadow opened its mouth in a mute scream and crumpled to the floor only to rise moments later. The shadow walked slowly over to where Jack was standing, unmoving and positioned itself in front of him, mirroring his position before freezing.

Jack coughed and doubled over, and so did his shadow, in perfect sync like it should.

'Jack!' Elsa yelled, letting the sword clatter to the floor and rushing to her king. She knelt beside him and he stared dazed at her, extending his hand to caress her cheek. She let herself cry.

'Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry' He whispered, kissing her over and over till she stopped crying. He helped her get up and Elsa retrieved her sword, pointing it at Night and Francheska, who was still pined to the floor.

'Night, you ruined everything' she whispered and she started crying. Night sat back on his heels, letting her cover her face with her hands.

'You're not going to hurt her.' Night turned to Elsa. Elsa exchanged looks with Jack.

'She kidnapped him…'

'I know, and I'm sorry about that, but she's still young and she has lived through things you can't even imagine. You will let us go.' Night said firmly. After a pause Jack nodded. He just wanted to go home with Elsa.

But Elsa has other plans.

'You will leave' she said. 'Witches have told me you have been causing trouble. You can't stay here.'

To her surprise Night nodded. He gathered Francheska in his arms.

'Fran, let's go home' Night whispered to her.

'This is our home now'

'No it's not'

'Yes it is. I'm tired of this, Night! I'm tired of always running away! I'm tired of people hating me and of always being alone…'

'You're not alone!' Night exclaimed, making Francheska drop her hands from her face. 'I'm here! I've always been here. I _love_ you, Fran!' Francheska buried her face in Night's black shirt.

'I know, I know, I'm sorry Night, I've been so bad…'

Night smiled.

'Should we go home, then?'

'We can't!' Francheska said, her voice breaking. 'That bloody queen will kill us if we appear there again.'

'We don't have to go back there' Night said quickly. 'We always talked about building a house in the country side, living a quiet, happy life…getting married. Let's do that, okay?'

There was a pause.

'Yeah, let's' Francheska said, smiling. Night smiled back and pulled her to her feet. Francheska blushed when she met Elsa's gaze.

'I'm sorry' she mumbled. Elsa smiled and extended her hand.

'I understand that something happened in your past that drove you to doing this. But that's okay. We all make mistakes.' Francheska smiled brightly through her tears and gripped Elsa's hand tightly.

'Where are you guys from, anyway?' Jack asked, eyeing the pair suspiciously. They grinned at each other.

'You wouldn't know' Night said.

'But there they sure don't wear stuff like this' Francheska cringed at her black floor length dress. In unison she and Night clicked their fingers. Elsa watched in astonishment as their clothes changed. Night stood in jeans, a black t-shirt with a small red bird on the pocket and a blue hat with 'OBEY' written on it. Francheska has a 'The Pretty Reckless' t-shirt and very short shorts that made Elsa's eyes bulge. Her hair was now waist length and braided.

'Well, that would be it' Francheska said, taking Night by the hand.

'Sorry for causing so much trouble' Night said. And just like that they were gone. Jack smiled and pulled Elsa to him, kissing her hard on the mouth. She smiled against his lips.

'Ready to go home, too?'

'Oh yes'

Two weeks later King Jack and Queen Elsa got married. The party lasted for three months and by the end everyone was pretty much dead. Queen Elsa returned her magic sword to the three witches, who were invited to the wedding, and swore off magic forever. The King and Queen loved each other very much and their love lasted for years and years. They had two beautiful daughters and two handsome sons who grew to be princesses and princes of Arendelle, bringing pride, joy and happiness to their family. But that's a story for another time.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**There ya go! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I really hope you liked it! Oh, and sorry for the cheesy ending :P **


	6. Burned

**Hey y'all! Another idea has been brought to life! As always, thank you everyone who took the time to just tell the authors how much they liked the ideas! You guys are awesome and your reviews make someone's - as well as mine's - day! I'm getting an awful lot of collage AU's that are stunningly similar so at some point I'll probably merge a few together and just list everyone who gave an idea! Oh, also, please, please use only Disney characters! So I'm sorry _A follower _I won't be able to do your story since you use a lot of characters I don't know and you haven't given me any real information, except that you want a collage AU and the characters...as for the rest of the stories, be patient ;) **

****If you want me to publish your idea Private message me or review - you have to tell me what characters you want involved, the idea for the story, the problem, things you want to happen and whatever you want! I'll publish it under your name, of course!****

****This is the one where Anna has fire powers and Elsa has to save her, accompanied by Jack, which she isn't too happy about! Enjoy!****

****Burned ****

****Story by ilaxer26 ****

Me and my little sister, Anna, used to be really close when we were little. We used to do everything together; watch fireworks, make volcanoes from flour and red paint, bake smores at bonfire's… I don't remember much, only that when I was about eight and she six we grew apart – one day she moved from my room to another one and stopped spending time with me. My parents said it was for the best. I grew up alone, since the castle was closed off (I didn't know why either), with only a few maids and guards I didn't talk too much with. I was only thirteen when my parents died at sea and I begun my training to be queen of Arendelle. My sister…well, I didn't see her much. It's been seventeen years and she's like a complete stranger. I've always been alone and I don't mind anymore. Or so I tell myself…

I stood in front of the mirror, giving myself a once over for the last time. The maids had come in and braided my hair, did my make up, even fixed my nails! I wore the beautiful blue gown that my mother wore on this special day more than thirty years ago. I touched the red high light that ran through my ice blonde hair self consciously. It had been there ever since I remember. There was a small knock on my door and one of the guards stepped in. I remembered him from my long walks around the castle. It always seemed like he was trying to talk to me but couldn't find the courage to do it. He smiled when he saw me.

'You look beautiful' he said.

'Thank you…' I said, racking my brain for his name. '…Jack'

He bowed his head to me. I always found him unusually attractive. He had snow white hair and piercing blue eyes but he was only a guard and I a queen – we couldn't mingle.

'I'm here to escort you' he said, offering his arm. I took it with little hesitation – I had men offering me their arms my whole life. I took deep breath as he walked me to the chapel where the entire thing was taking place.

'Are you nervous, you majesty?' He asked, stopping in front of the chapel doors. I unhooked my arm from around his and smiled.

'Of course not. It's only my coronation.' I lied.

Jack didn't come inside the chapel with me – he stayed outside to guard the doors, looking very important and scary in his pristine uniform and long dark cloak. The sight of him was very comforting and calmed me down for some reason, right up to the moment the doors slammed shut and I was alone – walking towards the altar, millions of people staring at me. I resisted the urge to run my fingers along the red high light in my hair and instead stared at the friendly looking priest who was to crown me in a few short minutes. My eyes fell on the only other person standing next to the priest. My sister, Anna. I didn't see her practically at all the last few months – she had grown. Her brown hair was braided in a coil around her head and she wore a pretty green dress that brought out the colour of her eyes. I expected her to be cold, uncaring but she gave me a bright and reassuring smile and suddenly I wasn't nervous anymore. I smiled back and stood next to her while the priest recited a _long_ sermon in a language I didn't understand. Finally he picked up the tiny, fragile looking tiara from a velvet pillow and placed it on my bowed head. I didn't even feel the weight of it.

'Queen Elsa of Arendelle.' The priest announced and I turned to the clapping and cheering crowd. I smiled a genuine smile at them before Anna linked arms with me and led me towards the ball room where the party would be.

It was as if Anna and I spent every living minute together. We started talking and we were like sisters; no awkwardness, no reserve. We giggled and laughed and gossiped, our excited chatter interrupted once in a while by a man wanting to dance with us. Anna was just telling me about the most marvellous book she read when we were approached again. I turned to see a man. Well, boy, more like. He looked about Anna's age but he was huge – huge as in muscled not fat – and towering over me. He had blond hair, warm brown eyes and a kind smile. I decided I liked him and gave Anna a wink when he dragged her away onto the dance floor. I wasn't alone for long because Jack suddenly appeared next to me.

'Everything all right, your majesty?' he asked. I grinned at him.

'Yeah' I said. 'Perfect even.'

He bit his lip and looked at the floor uncertainly.

'D-do you…want to dance?' he asked quietly. I blinked and to my surprise red flooded my cheeks, even though I had danced a dozen times that evening.

'I can't dance with a guard…' I trailed off, realising how that sounded.

'Oh, no, I understand. Of course, it was stupid of me to ask.' Jack said quickly and fell silent. I shuffled awkwardly before setting my jaw and grabbing his hand. Without an explanation I pulled him to the dance floor and the smile he gave me recompensated for the strange looks some of the guests gave me.

Jack twirled me round and round, and I, for the first time in forever, was truly happy. Until one of the walls exploded. I whirled round and gasped; the whole wall (or what was left of it) was on fire, as was any material in a two metre radius. A lady jumped around, screeching and patting at the flames on her dress until a gentleman dumped a bucket of water on her. People were screaming and backing away from the smoke and flames. I pushed forward and did a double take. Anna stood in the middle of the commotion, frozen with fear, her arm outstretched and smoke curling from her fingertips. The blond boy that had danced with her was on the floor, smoking slightly, and staring at her in astonishment.

'Anna…' I started but my voice was lost in someone's scream.

'DEVIL!' Anna snapped out of it and backed away, tears glistening in her eyes. The blonde boy jumped up and started towards her but she whirled on her heel and burst out of the doors.

'ANNA!' I screamed, charging after her. Outside a crowd of people waited to greet me so by the time I squeezed past Anna was nearly at the docks of the sea surrounding Arendelle. Anna turned one last time to look at me, Jack and the blonde boy that were gathered at the front of the growing audience before running…straight into the river. Wherever her foot fell water parted, letting her run through, and closed behind her. She soon disappeared in the forest on the other bank.

People were screaming accusation about my sister so I told her it wasn't true; she wasn't a witch, or the devil or anyone. I managed to calm down most of the crowd since I was the queen and therefore I knew everything. The blonde boy, Kristoff, explained that he was dancing with Anna and asked her why we never opened the castle to visitor at which point she got nervous and started backing away, telling me she didn't know. Kristoff said, while blushing, he didn't want her to run off so he grabbed her wrist and she released a wave of fire. She just got scared. I nodded and told him it was okay. I got my most trusted advisor and put him in charge before yelling for my horse.

'Where are you going, your majesty?' Kristoff cried.

'To find Anna. I'll be back soon' I said shortly.

'I'll come with you!' Kristoff said quickly. 'It was my fault…'

'No, it's fine' I put my hand on Kristoff's shoulder. 'She'll be shaken up and scared. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to see her in that state.'

Kristoff hesitated but nodded. I turned around to where my horse was waiting. Next to my black one stood a pure white one – on top of which sat Jack.

'You're not coming with me' I said bluntly.

'I am your majesty.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'You can't disobey me.'

'I just did your majesty.' Jack shrugged. I glared at him – he was risking his position as guard. I turned to the guard captain.

'Tell him to get off at once' I snapped. The guard hesitated.

'You're majesty, I believe it would be good if…maybe…Guard Frost went with you…' he said gently, as if he was talking to a child. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to throw a tantrum before glaring hard at Jack and getting on my horse.

We sped away.

Jack and I had to ride around the castle to the bride which took us ages. The entire time I didn't speak – neither did Jack, until we got to the place where Anna had disappeared and started following the trail of slightly burned trees and bushes.

'Are you going to keep silent for the entire ride, your majesty?' he asked. I didn't reply. 'You know, the princess probably headed towards the mountain. It'll take us a day to get there.' I still didn't speak. Jack sighted and fell silent too. Worry built up in me gradually, to the point where I felt sick. Jack noticed my paleness because he stopped his horse, making me stop too. He extended his hand to my forehead. I swatted it away. He scowled and extended his hand again, checking if I had a fever.

'You're burning up!' Jack gasped, staring at me as if he only just realised I only had my dress on me. He looked around and his eyes brightened up when he spotted a small cave, to the side of the road. He made me follow him there. He tied the horses to a nearby tree and helped me get down.

'We have to keep going' I snapped at him. A wave of dizziness passed over me.

'No way. At this rate you'll pass out and that will do no good to the princess. Besides, it's getting dark and we'll loose the trail during night time. Let's rest here.' I crossed my arms over my chest. Jack groaned.

'You're like a child, you majesty.' I shot him the bird. To my surprise he smiled slightly before grabbing my arm and dragging me into the cave. I sat at the far back, my back pressed against the cave wall while Jack brought in the stuff he managed to gather at I don't know which point. He took off his cloak, leaving him in his black long sleeved shirt and the red guard vest and passed it to me. I was furious – I hated having to depend on him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and knelt down, throwing the cloak around my shoulders like a blanket. I felt the heat radiate from it and imiediatly felt better.

Jack started up a small fire but it did little to keep out the early winter night chill that crept into the cave. I huddled in the cloak, staring at Jack. There was no way his outfit gave him any warmth. He made me some tea or something for my fever and put a blanket on the floor. Snow started to fall outside the cave.

'Lay down your majesty, and try to get some rest' He said. I did as he said and stared doubtingly at the rest of the cave. The floor was dirty and hard and definitely not comfortable like the blanket was.

'Lay down too' I said, turning every shade of red.

'What?' Jack gave me a confused look. I patted the space beside me impatiently.

'If we sleep together we'll be warm' I grumbled. 'And it's not fair for you to sleep on the floor.'

'Are you sure?'

I nodded. Jack gave me a long look before slipping off his red vest and laying down next to me. He wound his arms around me, pressing me into his chest. I felt my eyelids get heavy and my headache go away as I dozed off, letting Jack rub my back gently until he, too, fell asleep.

The next day, early morning after a small breakfast we were on the move again. I didn't speak about the events of the previous night and neither did Jack. The way to the mountain was relatively easy – we rode on the road that wound round and round the mountain. It was quite steep so I rode behind Jack. The snow from the night before left a thin, cold blanket on the world and I couldn't help but smile at its beauty. Eventually the road got too steep for the horses so we tied them to a tough looking tree bark erupting from the mountain and walked along. After nearly half a day or silence Jack decided to speak.

'You don't remember me, do you?' he said, casually.

'What?' I asked, caught off guard by his question.

'You don't remember me ever being there, do you?' I shook my head. He laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound.

'I got transferred into your castle the same day you decided to close the gates. I was only eleven but I went into vigorous guard training. You know, if it wasn't for someone I would have ditched the job – I hated it.' He shrugged and met my eyes. 'But you were there – so lonely. I wasn't allowed to spend time with you but I tried to talk to you whenever I could. Of course, we never really had a proper conversation but you made me want to stay.' He blushed, suddenly realising what he was saying.

'I'm sorry' I said quietly, taking his hand, surprising him. 'I'm sorry I don't remember you.' He squeezed my hand.

'Let's find your sister.'

I nodded.

It wasn't hard to figure out where Anna was. Once on top of the mountain I concentrated on finding her, not admiring the views. There was a small, run down stable in a small patch of trees. I knew that was where she was. Coming towards it I could feel the heat radiating from the building. The snow around it had melted completely. I flung the doors open and gasped. Anna sat curled in a ball in the middle of the floor, with multiple rings of fire surrounding her. She didn't seem to get hurt by them but the wave of heat that hit me was somewhat painful. I admit I was scared to approach.

'Anna!' I called. She pretended not to hear me. 'Anna! I'm here to take you home.'

I realised she was mumbling something.

'What?' I called, over the roar of the fire.

'I'm a monster!' she screamed.

'No you're not! Come out, Anna! Let's go home!' she looked at me sadly and shook her head.

'I burned a wall! I hurt Kristoff! There's no way I can go back – they hate me! They think I'm evil!'

'Prove them wrong!' I shielded my face from the heat. Jack tried to pull me away but I shook him off.

'I can't!' Anna wept, the flames surging up. I lost her between the flames.

'Anna!' I screamed. Suddenly there were not one but two pairs of hands on my shoulders, dragging me away from the burning building. I felt numb. My sister was inside. She wouldn't come out.

Kristoff had come with us. He followed us quietly. He stared in shock and panic as the flames rose into the sky. Jack was too busy holding me back to notice that Kristoff had ran towards the barn and started pounding on the doors, despite the heat. Then something amazing happened.

'Anna!' Kristoff screamed and the flames just…died. The barn was mostly burned down but Anna was inside, unharmed, and staring at Kristoff in disbelief. Without hesitation he ran to her and pulled her up, hugging her fiercely and whispering something to her. She burst into tears but hugged him back and I let myself go limp in Jack's arms. Once Anna was done crying she ran to me and hugged me too, apologising over and over while I stroked her hair. I told her it was okay. Because it was. Later, we walked back to where we left our horses. Anna rode with Kristoff on the horse he had followed us on and Jack and I rode our own back to Arendelle.

Anna and Kristoff got married two weeks later. The kingdom welcomed Anna back with open arms and tears of relief that their princess was safe and sound. She used her powers to warm houses during winter and help people. It came as a surprise that Anna and Kristoff wanted to get married but as it turned out Anna used to sneak out of the palace once in a while, to meet her one and only friend, Kristoff, so he knew her better than I did. I figured it was safe to bet Kristoff would take care of my little sister. The sermon on the day was much shorter than on my coronation day but it might have been because I was busy admiring Anna in her beautiful white gown, her face shinning with happiness and Kristoff, looking more handsome than ever in his suit. I ate loads and probably gained, like, two pounds, but it doesn't matter. I danced the night away. Around midnight I felt like I needed a break so I walked out onto the balcony and breathed in the crisp, winter air, staring at the moon until I felt arms go around me. I whirled round to find a smiling Jack. He kissed me – just like that, no explanation. The kiss was quick and hesitant but when I didn't push him away he kissed me again – deeper and slower this time. I kissed him back. He laughed against my lips.

'I thought that you and I weren't allowed.' He whispered, touching my face and smiling down at me. I smiled back and hugged him tightly.

'Rules can be changed.' I whispered to him.

I was the queen after all, wasn't I?

**There ya go! I hope y'all liked it and that I didn't ruin your idea ilaxer26! Review! **


	7. The Dauntless

**GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! My aunty literally just finished giving birth...I HAVE A COUSIN! Just thought I'd share, tee hee :P For this happy occasion I decided to post this story! Anyway, thank you for all the uplifting reviews! You guys are amazing and super supportive! Thank you for this idea as well! Sorry if I messed up :p Also, sorry if you didn't read the Divergent series because I might have left stuff unexplained... oops! OH...There will be no 'divergent' in this, sorry guys :P **

**Anyway****, if you want me to publish your story just PM me or review! I need to know what characters you want to use, the plot line, the main problem and the ending! Please use only Disney (with the odd Dreamworks or Pixar if you must) characters because I don't know some of those you give me :P Please also remember you only have ONE chapter, two at most! **

**On with the story. This is the one where everything is Divergent and nothing hurts. Enjoy! **

Dauntless

**Story by Iheartjelsaandunicorns**

The aptitude test was the first out of the four things that I was looking forward to. The other sixteen year olds from Candor were super nervous but not me – I was eager to get out of this wretched faction. Long ago our city was divided into five factions; Amity, the peaceful, Erudite, the intelligent, Candor, the truthful, Dauntless, the brave and Abnegation, the selfless. At sixteen children from all five factions are faced with a choice: stay with their families in their factions or join a different one and go through a trial period which they could fail and end up Factionless – with the people who don't belong anywhere. To help the children an aptitude test was made. It was a simple test that helped you determine the faction you belong to best, but of course you could choose differently. Then came the choosing ceremony, in which you made you final decision. There was no going back. And then came the trial period in which you hoped you aren't too stupid for Erudite, too much of a liar for Candor, too violent for Amity, too scared for Dauntless or too selfish for Abnegation, because if you were the only thing you'd ever be good for would be being homeless in the Factionless sector. I looked around the waiting room, where other Candor-born sixteen year olds like me were, practically shaking with worry. I grinned. Soon, I'd be out of here. I had nothing left; no family, no friends… This was the beginning of my new life.

**Stage one – Aptitude test **

Finally my name was announced through the metal speaker and I stepped into the small room where my aptitude test was being held. A calm looking, blonde girl stood next to an uncomfortable looking bed. She wore blue, which meant she was an Erudite, and was popping a tablet into a glass of water.

'I'm cinderella' she said, smiling at me and gesturing for me to lie down. 'Drink this and let's get on with it!'

'What is it?' I couldn't help myself from asking as I peered at the now cloudy water.

'A serum.' Cinderella said. 'Can't say more than that. Drink up!'

I did.

I closed my eyes for a second and suddenly I wasn't in the aptitude room anymore. I stood in a dark alleyway, the shadows falling across my path, making it hard to see. I could barely make out two figures. They were fighting, their hands clashing, giving off wild cries like animals and shrieks of pain. In front of me, on the floor, lay two objects; a phone, 999 on hold and a gun. I blinked. I knew what they wanted me to do – call help to cease the crossfire or shoot one of the people fighting. I hesitated, my hand clenched into a fist. Finally I picked up the gun. I aimed. I fired. The bullet shot into the sky, making an unbelievably loud sound that made me clench my teeth, but I had achieved my goal; the figures broke apart, looking around wildly, startled and scared. They ran in opposite directions and the scene shifted.

Again I stood in an alley, a different one though. This one was much wider and seemed to be next to a night club because music was blaring from all around. My two friends from school, Aurora and Snow white, stood in front of me, arms crossed.

'Elsa! Tell her she'd put on more weight! She has to watch herself or she'll get sick!' Aurora of them cried. The other one shook her head angrily.

'You're just jealous because Phillip asked me for a dance!'

I looked at Snow white who spoke last, and eyed her up and down. Indeed, she seemed much larger than normal. I bit my lip. What to do? Tell her the horrible truth or lie to make her feel better?

'No offence, Snow, but you do look larger than before.' I said. My Candor self was taking control. Snow white gave a high pitched shriek of furry and the scene shattered like grass.

I stood in a section of the city I never ventured into; the Factionless sector. Thin, wild looking men, women and children scrambled around, looking for scraps of food or something valuable to sell. A child came up to me; she had a dirty, thin face and big, pleading eyes.

'Please, miss' she wept, extending her small hands towards me. 'Please, give me some money for bread!'

I felt the weight of golden coins in my pocket. Once again I wondered what I should do. For some reason I knew the girl didn't need money for bread – her father had sent her to beg for some cash so he could buy alcohol in the black market. The smart thing to do would be to lie, say you have nothing, leave, but my Candor self wouldn't lat that happen.

'I have some money but I won't give it to you because your daddy is going to use it in a bad way.' I said bluntly. The little girl frowned, then scrunched up her face and ran past me. I turned to see her off but I wasn't there anymore.

I blinked, the sharp light of the room hitting my eyes painfully. I squinted and sat up, hopping off the aptitude bed. Cinderella smiled at me, told me we were done and tapped in some results into her pad.

'Well, good news!' she said cheerfully. 'You are perfect just where you are; a true born Candor.' I felt something sour in my mouth and gave her a not-so-convincing smile before walking out. Perfect, now they were telling me I should stay in the place I most hated. Outside the room my two very vain, very annoying friends grabbed me.

'How did it go?' Aurora asked, excitedly.

'Hush! You're not supposed to ask!' Snow white said sharply, not an ounce of unwanted fat on her.

**Stage two – Choosing ceremony **

I stood as straight as I could, trying to look unafraid. I wasn't scared, not really, but the giddiness made me shake. I was in my best Candor clothes; my deceased mother's white blouse and my own, brand new black pants that I hopefully wouldn't need to wear after today. I stood in alphabetical order, next to a girl who was wringing her hands nervously and a boy who was sweating so much he looked like he dunked his head in a river. One by one children were called up; Amity first, than Abnegation, than Candor. The kids from my line got plucked up, one by one – everyone chose Candor save for two boys, who both chose Amity. Finally it was my turn. I sent the Candor bowl a hateful look and glanced at the other bowls. The ceremony was simple; cut our palms and let a drop of blood fall into the bowl representing the faction we wanted to be part of.

I looked at the remaining four bowls, mentally crossing out Abnegation, who dedicated their lives to helping others and couldn't as much as look in the mirror at themselves because it was 'selfish'. Erudite was out too since I heard the initiation stage was so hard only geniuses got through and I was no genius. That left Amity and Dauntless. Was I for violence or against it? Neither, really, but I wasn't really set for a life time of picking apples so I cut my palm quickly and let my blood drip into the bowl of the Dauntless, and sizzle on the burning hot coals. A wild battle cry echoed from the row of Dauntless waiting for the new initiates. They were waving at me and pumping their fists in the air. I grinned – the first true smile since my parents past away and ran to join my new family.

**Stage three – The initiation **

Running for the train was one hell of a challenge but I managed. The Dauntless were like police but they were also the biggest rule breakers around. They loved to do the most dangerous things and jumping onto a moving train was one of them. I ran with them, thankful I had pants and not a dress, until a dauntless man jumped, grabbed a rail and clicked the button opening the doors. The dauntless piled in, one by one. Initiates went last, obviously. I sent the girl behind me a worried look. She had long, flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her red and yellow clothes identified her as an Amity. She was breathing hard, her cheeks red, and ready to pass out. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

'We jump on three!' I yelled to her. She nodded quickly.

'One!' I yelled.

'Two!' she yelled back.

'Three!' We screamed together, jumping on. I nearly slipped but a dauntless woman pulled me and the girl in.

'Thank you!' The girl managed as she clutched her side, breathing hard. 'Names…Rapunzel.'

'Elsa. You're not gonna survive initiation with a condition like that' I said, imiediatly biting my stupid, Candor tongue. Some people said we, I mean them, had no filter – they just said what they thought. I had to remember Dauntless was my faction now. To my surprised Rapunzel smiled at me.

'I'll work on it' she promised. Suddenly we were joined by two new people, transfers from Amity like Rapunzel.

'Punzie, you okay?' The girl asked. She had a mass of freckles on her face and auburn hair tied in a bun. She was patting Rapunzel's back.

'I'm fine' Rapunzel assured, finally standing up straight and pointing to me. 'This is Elsa. She helped me jump'

'Hi! I'm Anna!' The girl said brightly.

'Kristoff' the boy who appeared with her grumbled.

Those were the first three friends I made in Dauntless.

Jumping off the train was easier than jumping on. That's my opinion, not Rapunzel's, who screeched all the way as she jumped, earning a few snickers from a few initiates until a dauntless man with a goatee told them to shut up. Then came the really hard part. The real jumping.

'Listen up!' The guy with the goatee said, as we stood on the roof of a house we jumped onto from the train. 'My name is Flynn and I'm the guy who's going to be training you kids. There is only one way to get into the dauntless base from here; and that's down' he pointed at the black hole in the ground I could see from the top of the roof. That was it. No other explanation.

I figured the title of the first jumped was kinda important, but I wasn't going to risk it. Instead, to mine and everyone else's surprise, an Erudite transfer stepped forward.

'What's your name, kid?' Flynn asked.

'Hiccup'

'Alright, Hiccup. Have fun on the way down'

Hiccup nodded and didn't hesitate as he jumped. A blonde dauntless born girl didn't want to be worse and jumped right after him, then another Dauntless girl with bright red hair. Then Kristoff. Then three other people. Then me.

I can't exactly say I enjoyed the feeling I had while I was falling; something like having my stomach jump up to my throat and then back again. I have to admit I screamed; not as much as some people but some, nonetheless, because I had no idea what was at the bottom of the black hole and if I was going to die. The net that caught me cut into my skin painfully but didn't draw blood. Strong hands grabbed me and pulled me out of the net and onto the concrete floor. That was the moment when I first saw him.

It was quite dark and yet I could see every detail of his face, every muscle on his arms… He had snow white hair and sparkling blue eyes. To say he was handsome was like saying the big bang was a small explosion. I found myself speechless. He didn't release me and seemed to be staring at me with the same intensity as I was at him. I broke my gaze away from his finally when Rapunzel came down, screaming like there was no tomorrow. I think Flynn might have pushed her. There were tears in her eyes when Kristoff, Anna and two Dauntless born teenagers helped her out of the net. I turned to help but the boy caught my wrist. He looked startled at his actions and quickly released me, disappearing into the shadows.

'Come on, it's alright! Ya'll be fine!' One of the Dauntless borns said. It was the one with a mass of red hair that looked like it never saw a hairbrush and was allergic to a hair straightener. Rapunzel nodded shakily and the other girl, the Blondie that jumped after Hiccup, patted her on the back.

'I'm Merida' the red head said, 'Dauntless born. Lets all be friends!'

'Astrid' the Blondie said, hurrying to help other people out of the net. Hiccup let his gaze linger on her before smiling at us.

'I'm Hiccup, the…'

'First jumper' Merida said together with Flynn, who magically appeared next to us. He winked at Rapunzel. 'Still shaking?'

Rapunzel sent him a glare, or tried to but she just looked like an adorable kitty, not a tiger. Flynn laughed and ruffled her hair before sauntering off. Anna and Kristoff introduced themselves.

'I'm Elsa,' I said last. 'Nice to meet you all.'

Then Flynn called us over.

We stood in a loose circle, looking expectantly at the trio of dauntless trainers gathered in the middle. I spotted the strange boy from before. He caught my eye and I blushed, averting my gaze. Flynn clapped his hands to get our attention.

'Welcome to Dauntless, everyone' He said. 'Your initiation will begin soon. There will be two stages; physical and mental, but we'll go into more detail later on. During the last years dauntless borns and transfers trained separately but I think it'd be better if you all trained together.'

A tall, dark skinned woman with long black hair took over. She had a red tattoo around her bicep.

'Also, during the last years less and less people were choosing Dauntless because of the 50-50 chance you'll pass the initiation so this year no one will be cut,' There were excited murmurs in the crowd. 'Which doesn't mean you can slack off, since your rank will determine what job you move into.'

Finally the third person, a woman with white spiked up hair and big red lips, spoke up.

'You will now go to the dinning hall and greet the Dauntless while your room will be prepared.'

888

The dinning room looked like an underground cave more than anything. There were walls made of rock and loads of long, metal tables along which sat the black-clad Dauntless. Just being among them made me smile. After countless hand shakes, hugs and back-pats I finally made it to a relatively free table and sat down, together with Rapunzel, Anna and Kristoff. Merida and Astrid joined us soon after, Hiccup following her like a good puppy. To Rapunzel's dismay Flynn sat next to her and started chatting her up. She ignored him at first but then gave in and started talking to him; they didn't even touch their food after that, but I dug in heartily. It felt so good to be out of the tense, mean environment of Candor and here, living free and the way I wanted to, where I could lie to my hearts content. Not that it would come easy.

I looked up as someone tapped my shoulder and my heart skipped a beat when the boy with white hair smiled down at me.

'Can I sit here?' he asked, pointing to the space next to me. I nodded, and smiled back.

And I began my new life.

**Stage four – life **

**Three years later **

I stretched luxoriously when my duty ended. I sighted, thinking about how if I actually spent less time making out with Jack and more training I'd have gotten a better score on my initiation – and ended up with a better job. Still, guarding the fence wasn't too bad. I stood there for hours on end, gun in hand, and chit chatted the time away with my Dauntless friends, sometimes saying hi to Amity kids and smiling at the newly arrived Dauntless initates. Finally my shift was over. Merida made her way to me. We high fived and she took my place while I sauntered off to the main Dauntless building to grab some food. There were a few parents milling around; not dauntless parents though. Two erudites, an amity, three abnegation, a Candor… rules were changing. Before once you chose a faction you weren't born into you had to cut off all ties with your families. Nowadays they could visit you whenever they wanted and vice versa. I slipped from room to room, saying hi to Flynn and Rapunzel, who were 'practicing shooting', and into the cafeteria, where Jack waited. I smiled and walked over to him, fixing my black dauntless t-shirt as I went. Oh yes, this was life.

**29 years later **

I sat next to Jack, squeezing his hand tight. The time has come, finally. Rapunzel, who sat next to me, gave me an encouraging smile. I watched as a white haired, blue eyed girl, my little Catherine, smiled at me from a row of neatly lined up kids, with wild hair and black clothes. Dauntless children. The time has come for mine and Jack's final child to choose their faction. I wasn't worried…well, maybe a little. Our first son, Steven, had chosen Amity five years before. He was too gentle and kind for the rough life of Dauntless. Our first daughter, Angie, chose Erudite. She had a brain made for a genius and she wanted to use it to make the world a better place. Rapunzel's and Flynn's little Josie was standing next to my youngest daughter, clenching her hand tight. Astrid's and Hiccup's blonde twins, Veronica and James, were grinning at them from where they stood three spaces away from Josie and Catherine. Merida, though she didn't have a child, came to see Cat, Josie, Veronica and James off, as well as Anna's and Kristoff's second child, Walter. I smiled at Catherine. Before I might have been worried I'd never see my children again but now I could visit them any time; and they could choose whatever they wanted. It was their lives.

Like I left Candor, they could leave Dauntless.

Jack smiled at me reassuringly, drawing his thumb in slow circles against the back of my hand, where I had my tattoo, matching to his. A snowflake, to symbolise the cold winter day when Jack proposed to me. I drew my gaze around the pews the Dauntless were taking up. There were little kids, of six and seven and four and two, that would be standing where my daughter stood, where I stood, in a couple of years. I looked at Kris's and Anna's Kevin, sucking this thumb as he sat on his dad's lap, and at Anna's belly, where her unborn baby was. Finally Catherine's name was announced and I gave her thumbs up as she gently picked the knife up and walked over to where the bowl's sat.

I wasn't worried during my choosing ceremony.

I wasn't worried now.

Because I knew, whatever happened, I'd still have my white haired boy right here with me.

I'd always have my Jack.

He squeezed my hand tighter as Catherine slid the knife across her palm.

**Hope you liked this! The cliffhanger though, DAMN! hehe, review ;) **


	8. Warm hugs

**Heyo! so, I found this short one shot when I was going through my files and I thought it would be nice for you guys to see it. Plus it would be nice to have my story in here too :P This is inspired by a picture I saw ages ago and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**As always you guys can have your story written up. Just message me or review what characters you want involved/the plot/the dilemma etc. Please only use Disney characters! I'll write up all stories! Also, please remember you have one, two at most, chapters!**

**Okay, this is the one where Elsa is bored and decides to do something creative.**

**Warm huge **

**Story by Frozen to the bone **

Elsa was bored. More than ever.

So what that she ran away from home, ditched her queenly responsibilities and hid in the mountain, being accused of being a sorceress. So what she had ice powers, and ice castle and icy blue eyes to go with it? She was so _bored_.

Elsa didn't want to leave her castle in fear of her sister, Anna, finding her. She was content with hiding out in the mountain and being free, even if it meant being bored to death. With a wave of her pale hand a small hill of ice appeared at her feet. The ice was cool to touch and her fingers ached to build something from it. Elsa made the ice stick together, creating a miniature house, then a little house, then a sculpture of a statue she saw once on one of her rare trips away from the castle. She tapped her chin, looking at the strange moustache, the stern eyes, and the way-too-muscle arms and shook her head, her white blonde hair flying everywhere. She drew her finger down the sculpture's face, the icy features contorting and twisting into a different face. This one was young and beautiful and it took Elsa's breath away. She smiled; continuing to draw her hand down the sculpture's arm, to reduce the freakish muscles a bit… soon she had a gorgeous ice boy standing in front of her. She wished he was real.

'I'm gonna name you Jack' she whispered to herself before chuckling and stepping outside for some fresh air.

Elsa admired the ice on the mountain, the one she didn't make. It reflected the late afternoon sun, making the snow particles sparkle like glitter. The sky was clear and the air cool. Winter was perfect. Still too jumpy to stay outside too long Elsa returned to her room, wanting to admire her sculpture some more. But the sculpture was gone.

Instead, where it stood now stood a boy. He had snowy white hair, pale skin and a blue hoodie. He looked exactly like the sculpture she made. Elsa froze, her heart thumping hard and behind her back she created shards of ice ready to shoot at the stranger.

'W-who are you?' Elsa managed. The boy tilted his head in confusion and then smile. His features brightened up.

'I'm Jack.'

'What?' Elsa asked, baffled, letting the shards shatter on the floor. The boy stepped towards her with a big smile.

'I'm Jack, and I like warm hugs!' The boy announced, pulling Elsa towards him. She gave out a small yelp, loosing her footing and falling straight into the stranger. He was, surprisingly, warm and soft to touch. And he had all the strength of an ice sculpture.

'H-hey! Let me go! Come on now, enough of this' Elsa managed to pull away. 'Did I make you?'

'Yup' Jack said a loving expression on his handsome face. He tucked a stray piece of Elsa's hair behind her ear. Elsa pondered on that. She didn't know she was capable of creating life.

'You're sad…' Jack said, looking clueless.

'Do I?' Elsa laughed softly. Jack nodded solemnly.

'Don't be sad. I'm here now. I'll take care of you.' He promised, hugging her fiercely once more. Elsa hadn't been hugged much in her life and never by a boy so she didn't really know what to do but Jack seemed content with just hugging her so she let him until someone banged at the doors.

'I-I need to see who that is' Elsa stammered, slipping out of Jack's grip. His face was a mixture of sadness and terror.

'Don't!' he said, grabbing her hand. 'Don't go!'

'I need to see who it is' Elsa repeated gently. 'I'll come back.'

She watched over her shoulder Jack's lost expression until she disappeared behind the doors.

She was shocked to see Anna, her sister, standing at the bottom of the staircase. Thus proceeded a long lecture about how she should come back, everyone was waiting for her, she was the queen. But all Elsa wanted to do was go back to Jack so she waved Anna off and when she didn't want to leave she made a snow giant which kicked Anna out. It was heartless but Elsa knew Anna would make a better queen than she did. Excited she ran up the stairs, two at the time, back to Jack.

But Jack was not there.

He was gone.

And instead,

A small puddle,

Of ice cold water,

Pooled at her feet,

On the floor.

**I write sins not tragedies. Actually I write fluffy fanics, not tragedies. I'm not bloody Shakespeare! Hehe, sorry about this depressing one. I hope you liked it though! Review please! **


End file.
